Native Tongue
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Cute little smutty and semi-sweet drabble...not sure if the title makes sense with the story, but yeah :)


You're pacing back and forth in the bedroom as you frantically try to remember all the phrases in Spanish that you've been practicing how to say all week. Carlos asked you to meet his parents since you've been dating for a year now and they flew in for the weekend. You have plans to meet them for dinner in half an hour and your boyfriend is currently in the bathroom taking a shower, so you thought it would be a good time to brush up on speaking his native language so you can hopefully impress them.

You get so caught up in what you're doing and looking out the window, that when you turn around you cover your heart with a hand and let out a startled scream as you notice Carlos standing against the wall, a hat covering half of his face. Even though you can't see everything, you can tell he's smirking and you feel like an idiot all of a sudden, your shoulders drooping in defeat.

Instead of saying anything to him, you stalk straight to the closet and take out your dress, biting back your tears. Before you can slip it on though, he grabs your wrists and backs you up until you're sitting on the mattress, looking straight into your eyes, making you feel even worse. "I suck", you shake your head and sigh, crossing your arms over your chest. "I just wanted to make a good impression", you say, dropping your chin to your chest.

"Babe", he frames your face with his hands and tips it up to face him. "You were doing great. I wasn't making fun of you, I was just surprised and proud, that's all. Why didn't you ask me for help?" His brown eyes are so soft and understanding.

"Because I thought you would think it was stupid", you reply. "Anyway, we don't have much time so let me finish getting ready."

A playful glint enters Carlos's eyes and his lips curve up into a smile as he takes your hands and removes them from your body. "Here I'll teach you a few words real quick", he nibbles on his bottom lip.

"We-", you shake your head and try to protest but he interrupts you.

"Ojo", he says, pointing to your eye. Next is your nose, which he taps with the tip of his finger and speaks, "Nariz."

You've heard him speak his native language before and now of all times is not the proper time to be feeling aroused, but it's impossible with how close he is to you, and the way his breath is ghosting over your skin.

"Boca", he touches his mouth to yours, lingering briefly before it moves to it's next destination; your neck. "Cuello", he whispers, placing a kiss just under your pulsepoint. Carlos's hand brushes the hair off your shoulder, the tip of his finger whispering over your skin, raising goosebumps as the word "hombro" pours out of his mouth.

You take a deep breath as his hair tickles your chest, his lips brushing over the curve of your left breast, just over your heart. "Corazon", he utters softly, and flattens his palm over it.

His gaze meets yours for all of a second before he licks his lips, giving you a glimpse of the lust darkening them. "Vientre", his hand makes a path down your stomach slowly, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

Now, the fingertips of both hands dance down your thighs, his head tilting to the side to gauge your reaction. "Muslo", the word is dripping from his mouth like warm honey and liquid heat flows through your veins, causing a tightening in your womb, and a heavy tingling sensation to take over your core.

When the caramel colored man's digits reach your knees, he grasps each one and gently pulls your legs apart, muttering, "Rodilla" while hungrily sweeping his eyes over your purple lace panties, his favorite.

His hands relocate to your backside, kneading the soft skin, his husky voice saying, "nalgas". You can't tell him to stop because you want it just as much as he does, and you're cut off, letting out a cry as a series of open mouthed kisses is trailed up the inside of your thighs. Pulling away and tilting his head up to look at you, a devious expression crosses his face before he sticks his tongue out and wiggles it suggestively, then lustily growling, "Lengua". All strength leaves your body as his tongue meets the damp spot at the front of your panties, and his hands push you backwards by your hips. Suddenly, the furthest thing from your mind is the dinner date as your panties are removed from you and he's kissing the very center of your being, while your fingers thread through his short, dark locks.


End file.
